


If By Chance

by jessmzriano



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love, OTP Feels, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessmzriano/pseuds/jessmzriano
Summary: In which Rory Gilmore goes to Yale and becomes friends with Jess Mariano, a guy who spoiled her reading. In a weekend in stars hollow, they realize what they feel for each other.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Kudos: 12





	If By Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first time I've ever written a story in English since it's not my official language. If there are any mistakes, I'm already apologizing. But I still hope you enjoy it!

Finally, fall came to bring Rory Gilmore a happy smile and motivation to her new college: Yale. If she asked her 15-year-old self what was her dream college, she would've said 'Harvard, of course!' but, she found herself as a Yale girl, and that was her new dream college then, it became her actual college.

At first, she was so afraid to be at college without her mother by her side that the first night she immediately called Lorelai and asked her to read her a bedtime story. It worked, and she felt like she was home again. She was so dependent on her old life and it started to freak her out at not being in Stars Hollow.

It was a cold morning at New Haven, and Rory's dorm was so warm that she didn't want to leave. Yet, her future was waiting, so she needed to stand up and go to her initial class in the morning. She put on a comfortable sweater and some jeans and went to the cafeteria with her bag and a book entitled 'Atonement' that she was currently reading. She left her room and went to the cafeteria, Rory ordered a normal coffee and sat down to drink it while reading her new book.

"Seems like someone is looking for a tragedy romance." Said a husky, male voice across the table. Rory looked up and saw a brown-eyed guy staring at her. She's never seen him in the university, but she also didn't know that Paris could smile, so that was a fair shot.

"I'm sorry... What? Did you just spoiled it for me?" She was confused, she had just started reading it and wasn't aware of any tragedy happening in the plot. The girl was near to jump onto his neck and choke him when he said:

"What? Did I?" He asked, pretending to be confused too. He smirked and introduced himself. "I'm Jess. You?"

"I'm mad at you," Rory responded, breathing deeply and closing her book since she wasn't feeling excited to read it any longer.

"Nice to meet you mad at you! How are you in the morning?" He questioned. It was a normal question, but Rory still wanted to punch him on the face because of the spoilers.

"I seriously want to leave. I don't even know you, but you just ruined my reading and that's something you shouldn't do." She said, quickly and angrily.

"Sorry about that, but it's a cool novel, good story. Would you forgive me if I gave you more coffee?" Then, Rory was thoughtful. All right, the guy was a jerk for telling the tragedy, but if there's something she cannot deny, that's coffee. She nodded, and he got up and went to pick up more coffee for her. "

The only friend Rory had was Paris, and it would be great to know someone new. She had to admit that Jess was very handsome, he had cute curly hair and his eyes were hypnotic. It was like she was staring at a deep place where she would have lots of mysteries that could not be solved.

When the boy returned, Rory smiled as a 'thank you', grabbed the mug, and took a sip of the hot liquid. She stared at him and wondered who he was.

"So... Jess, right? What's your major at Yale?" She asked with interest.

"Literature. Just... a big passion, ya know." Jess answered, with a certain shyness. "And you?"

"English. I want to be a journalist! Just like Christiane Amanpour." Rory replies with excitement. It wasn't a revelation that Rory had a curious instinct and wanted to be knowledgeable of everything that happened around her. "Hey, I think we attend the same class right now, you're a familiar face to me!"

"Yeah, I saw you last week and you were reading Fahrenheit 451... You do have a quite good taste, huh?" Rory blushes and gets up, asking him to join her, so they both could go to class together.

*

It has been almost a month since Rory and Jess met each other. They've become good friends. After their classes, they usually meet on a bench outside to just chill out, read books, and drink some coffee. While they spent time together,  
Rory noticed that Jess' favorite book style is punk rock and that he always writes some notes on the margins of the pages. However, she didn't notice that while she reads her own books, Jess couldn't stop staring at those beautiful ocean eyes.

On Friday afternoon, they met at their usual spot. Rory had some special news that she wished to tell Jess, so when she saw her friend she ran and hugged him with a huge smile on her face.

"Woah, what is this smiley face all about?" Jess laughs while still holding Rory by her shoulder.

"Well... Since we're friends, I want to invite you to come with me to visit my mom in Stars Hollow this weekend. It'll be fun, I can promise you that." Rory proposes.

"I don't think that your mom will like me. No one likes me. What can I say? I'm not the prince charming everyone expects me to be." He says, ironically. The girl rolls her eyes and just disturbingly stares at him.

"Okay! I'll go! Jeez- Don't ever look at me this way." Rory smiles, proud of herself. Then, they spent the whole afternoon sit down and reading.

*

On Saturday morning, Rory and Jess left the campus in New Haven and went to Rory's hometown, Stars Hollow. Jess has never been the small-town type of guy, he was used to big centers like New York. It was different for him, but he was doing this for Rory, and he was enjoying it. After Rory's invitation, he did a little research about the town and found out that there's nothing too special about it, but he knew that Stars Hollow was very special to her.

When they arrived at the house, she introduced him to her mother, who was very happy to meet him. She told him some of Rory's most embarrassing moments, which made her as red as a tomato. At night, the three of them had dinner at Luke's, and by the end of the dinner, Rory wanted to show her town to Jess.

Stars filled the dark sky, and the light poles that were on gave the street a beautiful look to both of them. If you think about it, it was a very romantic view. Rory stopped and laid down on the grass, and asked Jess to do the same as her, which he did, and they were looking at the stars.

"Do you think that everyone deserves one true love, Jess?" Rory suddenly asked.

"I do, Rory. Why?" He questioned, turning his view to her.

"Do you think that this person is next to you?" She turned and stared at him.

"If by chance the person thinks the same..." Jess whispered to her, wishing that this moment would never end.

He moved towards her, and before she realized what he was doing, he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips collided, he was able to feel her soft lips touching his, and it was the best sensation of the world for him. His hands found hers, combining them to one. They pulled away from the kiss and their foreheads touched. Both of them were surprised, but their hands were still connected. Rory didn't have doubts about her feelings. And neither did Jess.


End file.
